Sehen, fragen, warten
by DivineDil
Summary: Was hatten sie schon zu sagen? Ehemalige Tyrannen einer schrecklichen Nation, Berater und irgendeinen Quatsch, und jetzt verbaten sie mir, die Unruhe in mir zu stillen?" Katara ist nicht überzeugt, dass er lebt. Sie muss es sehen. Kataang, oneshot.


**I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". **

**Ein Oneshot, den ich vor einiger Zeit geschrieben habe. Eigentlich gibt's da nicht groß was zu sagen, also, viel Spaß! Bitte reviewt!**

**

* * *

**

**Sehen, fragen, warten**

Ich konnte es nicht begreifen. Ich wollte es so sehr und ich redete es mir ein, alle hatten es mir erzählt, aber ich konnte es nicht fassen.

Wir hatten gewonnen, wir hatten den Krieg gewonnen, gegen den Feind gewonnen, nein, so stimmte es nicht; Aang hatte all dies getan.

Wie man mir geschildert hatte.

Alle waren kreischend und lachend umhergelaufen, höchst erfreut, glücklich, lachend, laut, über den Platz vorm Palast mit den Armen wedelnd. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe tun und ich wollte es wirklich, aber ich konnte nun mal nicht. Nicht, bis ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, das Leben, das durch den jungen Luftbändiger floss. Ich musste ihn sehen, die Freude in seinem Blick, vielleicht auch ein anderes Gefühl, wer wusste das schon? Seine blasse, tätowierte Haut, sein wahrscheinlich zerschlissenes Outfit, je nachdem, wie schwer der Kampf gewesen war. Es war zwar schön, meine Familie und ein paar Freunde wohlauf zu sehen, aber das Glück war von kurzer Dauer.

Ich redete mir immer wieder ein, er hatte es überlebt. Wieso sollte ich den anderen nicht glauben, sie hatten ihn gesehen? Wieso waren da Zweifel? In meinem Kopf schwirrten Gedanken wie "er hat es überlebt, du weißt es" und "er ist doch hier, es stimmt", aber ein winziges Misstrauen war da und ich verstand es nicht. Wieso? Was konnte meinen Verstand dazu veranlassen?

Ich befreite mich aus Sukis Umarmung und setzte noch einmal ein künstliches Lächeln auf, um sie zu beruhigen, als ein fragender Blick in ihrem hübschen Gesicht auftauchte. Sie nickte mir zu und plötzlich fiel mir ein, was ich tun konnte. Bevor ich nur noch weitere Glückwünsche und Freudenschreie meiner Familie und Freunde entgegennehmen musste, kämpfte ich mich schnell durch die Menschenmasse, die dicht an dicht zusammenstand und erreichte schließlich den dicken roten Samtvorhang, durch den man in den Palast kam. Ich schob ihn beiseite und lief durch die leeren, großen Flure, meine Schritte hallten wider. Überall nur kahle Räume. Die Treppe am Ende des Ganges führte in den zweiten Stock, geschwind nahm ich gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, musste ihn sehen, mein Ziel erreichen. Oben sah alles identisch aus wie unten. Nur eine Tür, sie lag rechts, war verschlossen, und ein junger Mann in roten Kleidern stand mit gekreuzten Armen davor, seinen muskulösen Schultern und seiner stramme Statur nach, war er wohl eine Art Wache.

"Entschuldige, wer ist in dem Raum da?". Fragend hob ich die Hand und zeigte deutlich auf die Tür. Es war lächerlich, er wusste auch so, dass ich diese Tür meinte.

"Wer bist du?", erwiderte er mürrisch und betrachtete mich von Kopf bis Fuß, meine Frage ignorierend.

Was sollte ich antworten? Im Prinzip war es egal. Ich würde diesen Raum gleich betreten, egal, was er dagegen hatte. "Eine Freundin des Avatar. Ich suche ihn, hast du ihn gesehen?" Ich lächelte höflich und verbarg den Schmerz in meiner Brust.

"Er ist dadrin, mit den Feuerweisen."

Ich seufzte. Auch er bestätigte es mir, er war am Leben, nicht tot, lebendig. Der Wunsch kam auf, die Holztür wäre dünn genug, dass er mich von innen hören konnte und herauskommen würde.

Der Mann fuhr fort. "Was willst du? Du darfst da jetzt nicht rein."

Mein Lächeln verschwand und etwas zog tief in mir drin, was auch immer. "Warum nicht? Warum darf ich ihn nicht sehen?". Mein Tonfall war jetzt gar nicht mehr höflich, leicht aggressiv traf es wohl eher. Mein Gegenüber kniff die Augen zusammen. "Er ist mit den Alten beschäftigt. Irgendwas für die Krönung des neuen Feuerlords gleich, ich schieb hier nur Wache. Niemand soll sie jetzt stören, haben sie gesagt. Nervig..."

Ich riss mich mit aller Kraft zusammen, um diesem Mann nicht an der Wand neben ihm mit eiskaltem Wasser festzufrieren und ihn anzubrüllen, aus Leibeskräften. Was hatten diese Weisen schon zu sagen? Ehemalige Tyrannen einer schrecklichen Nation, Berater und irgendeinen Quatsch, und jetzt verbaten sie mir, die Unruhe in mir zu stillen? Ich atmete tief durch. Ruhig. Gleich würde ich ihn sehen, bei der Krönung, die paar Minuten konnte ich warten. Die Freude würde dann umso größer sein und nicht in einem hässlichen Raum, mit alten Männern herum. Und wenn er sich grade konzentrieren musste, würde ich ihn jetzt nicht stören, außerdem wollte ich dem Mann hier nichts antun, er machte doch nur seine Arbeit. Schließlich rang ich ein "Trotzdem danke, tschüss" raus und ging mit langsamen Schritt hinunter, in der Hoffnung, er hätte mich doch gehört und kam mir hinterher.

Er kam nicht.

Draußen schob ich mich ein weiteres Mal durch die Massen und bereute es, nicht einfach die Tür aufgebrochen zu haben. Die glückliche Stimmung um mich herum bedrängte mich, denn ich konnte immer noch nicht daran teilhaben und so stellte ich mich wartend in die erste Reihe, da, wo gleich der nächste große Tumult stattfinden sollte. Nach und nach nahmen auch die anderen Krieger und Gäste ihren Platz in einer nun etwas geordneteren Masse ein und verstummten schließlich vollkommen.

Zuko trat hervor, er hatte sich umgezogen: ein langes, dunkles Gewand reichte bis zum Boden und wurde von einem Mantel fast ganz bedeckt. Er hatte die Haare mit einem goldenen kleinem Ring, an dessen Rand eine kleine, ebenfalls goldene, metallene Flamme empor stieg, zusammengebunden und der Blick auf seine Narbe war vollkommen frei. Ich achtete kaum auf seine Worte, ich hatte mit ihm zusammengekämpft und wusste, ihm ging es gut. Plötzlich zeigte er auf den Vorhang hinter sich und wildes Getose ging los. Was hatte Zuko gesagt? Wer kam jetzt hinaus? War ER es? Ich drückte meine Zehen zusammen, um nicht nach vorne, die Treppen hinauf zu rennen und den Vorhang in Sekundenschnelle beiseite zu schieben.

Eine weiße Hand mit etwas Blauem erschien auf dem Samtrot. Ich blinzelte ein paar mal, etwas Orangenes trat hervor, warmes, gemütliches Orange.

Er war es. Endlich. Ich sah ihn, keine zerschlissene Kleidung, wie ich es gedacht hatte, heil, über und über, ein sanfter Blick in seinen Augen und ein schüchternes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein weiteres Mal betrachtete ich sein Gesicht, keine einzige Schramme, keine Verletzung, nichts. In diesem Moment durchströmte etwas meinen Brustkorb und sammelte sich in meinem Bauch, ein warmes, zufriedenes Gefühl, die Ruhe war endlich da, meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das erste -nicht aufgesetzte- an diesem Tag. Es ging ihm gut, das war alles, was zählte.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Menschen, die ihm zujubelten, und ich bemerkte, dass ich dazugehörte. Er blieb an mir hängen und lächelte ein wenig breiter, seine Lippen zuckten. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schauten wir uns an, bestätigten, dass es uns beiden gut ging und alles in Ordnung war. Zuko sagte wieder etwas, aber ich hörte nicht zu. Das schöne Gefühl war nicht verschwunden und ich war endlich glücklich.

Eine halbe Stunde später, so schätzte ich, hatten alle, die es wollten, etwas zum Kriegsende gesagt, ein paar Dankesworte, emotionale Sprüche und mehr. Alles, woran ich dachte, war, wie ich mich beherrschen konnte, um nicht auf die Treppen zu rennen und ihn zu umarmen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es.

Dann war die kleine Zeremonie zu Ende, Zuko war Feuerlord und ich freute mich für ihn. Alle klatschten begeistert und riefen Sätze durch die Gegend und das wilde Gemurmel setzte wieder ein. Jetzt war es Zeit, sich für die Party heute Abend fertigzumachen. Es würde eine Art Ball geben, mit Buffet und so weiter.

Ich dachte nicht dran und rannte endlich die Treppen hinauf und warf meine Arme um ihn. "Aang!", schrie ich, lachte, flüsterte dann noch einmal seinen Namen. "Aang".

Er schwieg, befreite sich aus meiner Umarmung und nahm dann mich in die Arme. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das tat. Es war ein neues Gefühl, sehr schön und zärtlich. Ich drückte meine Wange an seine. Konnte gar nicht genug kriegen von seiner Haut und zum Glück drückte er mich enger an sich. Ich genoss es so sehr. Es tat gut, nicht nur zu sehen, sondern auch zu fühlen, dass er am Leben war. Es tat gut, ihn so fest zu umarmen, denn er tat dasselbe. Doch leider löste er sich schon bald und nahm dann aber immerhin meine Hände. "Schön, dass es dir gut geht, Katara", sagte er mit seiner melodischen, wohlklingenden Stimme. Er lächelte und ich konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. "Auch schön, dass es dir gut geht". Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus.

Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange, wie ich es schon so oft getan hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, dass so schnell nicht mehr zu tun, weil es mit unserer Beziehung grade nicht sehr glücklich war, aber all die Vorsätze und die peinlichen Momente waren vergessen und es zählte nur das Jetzt. Ich küsste seine Wange zweimal, dreimal, meine Lippen wanderten weiter zu seinen. Ich gelangte zu seinem Mundwinkel und trat dann zurück. Ich beherrschte mich, nicht weiterzugehen. Zweimal hatte ich seine Lippen berührt, und jetzt konnte ich kaum widerstehen, mich aus eigener Kraft vorzubeugen und sie erneut zu spüren. Diesmal würde es anders sein, ich wusste es. Sein Mundwinkel reichte mir nicht.

Ich bemerkte, dass er auf den Boden starrte. Ein wenig traurig sah er aus. Nein, das war falsch, er durfte jetzt nicht traurig sein. Verdammt, nicht jetzt! Was war los? Wir sollten feiern, lachen, in die Luft springen.

"Aang...?", fragte ich zögerlich. Er trat aber daraufhin nur einen Schritt zurück. "Aang, was hast du?" Was machte er da? Er zerstörte alles! War doch nicht alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte alles darauf gesetzt, ich-

"Es tut mir leid, Katara." Seine Stimme klang gebrochen.

"Was tut dir leid?" Meine war hektisch und drängend.

Sein Blick wanderte über die kahlen Fliesen des Bodens, während ich nur auf seine Lippen starren konnte. Sie wirkten anziehend auf mich, irgendwie... lecker. Als müsste ich ihn küssen und nichts anderes. Aber es gab grade ein Problem, also versuchte ich, trotzdem zuzuhören. Auch wenn sein Mund mehr als gut aussah.

"Mir tut es leid, dass ich dich so angebrüllt habe, bevor ich... weggeflogen bin. Das war ziemlich dumm von mir", murmelte er betreten.

Ich starrte immer noch auf seine Lippen, als gäbe es nichts anderes, nahm aber wieder an der Gesprächswelt teil, denn es schien ihm wichtig zu sein. "Du meinst, als ich versuchte, dich wegen Ozai zu beraten? Und dir nachrennen wollte...? Das tut dir leid?" Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf und packte ihn an die Schultern, was ihn dazu bewegte, mir endlich in die Augen zu schauen. "Aang, wenn es einem leid tun müsste, dann ja wohl mir! Ich habe dich genauso angemeckert und das war ziemlich... unbedacht."

"Aber ich bin dann auch noch abgehauen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen."

"Hauptsache, du bist jetzt hier." Wieder landete mein Blick auf seinen Lippen, die wieder Farbe bekamen.

"Und Katara? Das auf der Ascheninsel, das tut mir auch leid."

"Was sollte dir daran denn leid tun?" Ich war es doch, die gemein gewesen war, wollte ich hinzufügen, doch meine Stimme versagte.

"Dass ich dich... geküsst habe. Und so bedrängt habe."

"Das macht nichts, wirklich. Ich hätte dich nicht so mies behandeln sollen. Ich war wütend und wollte nur noch weg, es tat weh, weißt du". Es war keine richtige Frage, dennoch nickte er zur Bestätigung.

Er hatte mich vielleicht wirklich bedrängt und der Kuss war auch keine gute Entscheidung gewesen, aber das war nun auch egal. Es zählte nicht mehr.

Er lächelte wieder ein wenig und es war schwer, meinen Hunger auf einen Kuss zu bändigen.

"Also ist zwischen uns wieder alles okay?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und seine Stimme verzauberte mich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich würde es nicht anders wollen. Und das mit... uns, das kriegen wir hin, Aang."

Er lächelte wieder. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich mich beherrschen musste!

"Katara?" Jetzt grinste er.

"Mhmmh?"

"Starr nicht so auf meinen Mund", kicherte er nervös. Schnell -aber ungern- blickte ich wieder in seine Augen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, deshalb beugte ich mich vor und kam seinen berauschenden Lippen endlich näher. Es würde so gut tun, endlich. Doch er nahm noch einen Schritt nach hinten und ich schreckte zurück.

"Nein", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

"Was?", murmelte ich benommen. "Warum nicht? Du hast es auch getan", fügte ich vorwurfsvoll hinzu. Ich dachte, es gäbe nichts, das er mehr wollte, nachdem, was er an Gefühlen gegenüber mir gezeigt hatte. Hatte er sich nicht gewünscht, mit mir zusammen zu sein?

Seine Miene nahm eine entschuldigende Haltung ein, aber er kam immer noch nicht näher. "Katara, nein. Ich möchte es auch, du hast recht, aber nicht jetzt."

Das schöne, angenehme Gefühl zersplitterte und machte Wut Platz, die sich in mir ausbreitete. "Bitte!? Du hast mich zweimal geküsst! Du hast mich nach uns gefragt und nun, wo ich bereit bin, machst du alles kaputt? Ich bin bereit, Aang! Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest? Ist es nicht das?" Ab der Hälfte des Satzes war meine Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern, ein schwaches, verletzliches Flüstern. Ich bereute es, dass ich das gesagt hatte. Er sollte nicht leiden. Nicht heute.

"Doch, das möchte ich. Und es ist das Wunderbarste für mich, dass du auch bereit bist, aber es geht jetzt nicht."

"Warum? Das v-verstehe ich nicht". Meine Hände zitterten, ich spürte es ganz deutlich.

"Überleg doch mal. Du kannst noch nicht mal sagen, dass du mich liebst, oder?"

Er sprach es aus und in dem Moment wusste ich, dass er recht hatte. Ich wollte es jetzt nicht sagen, da es mir unpassend vorkam, dennoch wollte ich ihn küssen. Das war nicht richtig.

Traurig und betäubt schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, der mir schwer vorkam, und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe. Du möchtest, das alles sicher ist, nicht wahr? Nicht nur ein Impuls, wie ich ihn grade empfinde" -und ich spielte damit auf meinen Versuch, ihn zu küssen, an- "sondern richtig richtig, völlig sicher". Es schmerzte ein wenig, als ich das sagte, und sein darauf folgendes Nicken schmerzte noch mehr.

"Katara, die Liebe wird kommen. Ich weiß es."

"Aber sie ist da!" Verzweifelt hob ich die Hände, um meiner Meinung mehr Deutlichkeit zu geben. "Bitte glaub mir", fügte ich leiser, kleinlauter hinzu und senkte dann meinen Blick. "Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Jetzt und nicht irgendwann. Denn Aang... Du weißt, ich... i-ich... ich liebe dich". Da hatte ich es gesagt, das, was er hören wollte und ich auch, hatte es gesagt, obwohl ich es grade als nicht wirklich passend empfand. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er lächelte so sanft und fröhlich, wie ich es von ihm gewohnt war. Auch ich lächelte. Das Geständnis kam plötzlich und unerwartet. Ich war sicher, er glaubte mir, er sah überzeugt aus, und ich hatte jedes Wort absolut ernst gemeint.

"Es freut mich so unendlich, das zu hören, Katara. Du weißt auch, was ich für dich empfinde", er grinste, "aber lass uns warten, bis sich die Dinge beruhigt haben, bis wir Zeit für uns haben."

Ich verstand wieder nicht.

"Warten? Welche Dinge sollen sich beruhigen?" Hektisch strich ich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und unterdrückte das brennende Verlangen, nun endlich meinen Kuss zu bekommen.

Geduldig erklärte Aang. "Die Feierlichkeiten, die ganze Aufregung wegen dem Ende des Krieges". Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. "All das soll vorbeigehen, damit wir Zeit für uns haben."

Langsam machte es klick bei mir. Als er vor einer Woche gefragt hatte, was ich für ihn empfand, auf der Ascheninsel, sah ich, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt war. Anscheinend hatte er daraus gelernt oder es übernommen, wie auch immer, und jetzt wollte er warten.

Anstatt zu antworten, umarmte ich ihn fest und schmiegte mich in seine Schulter. Es tat so gut, vor allem, als er dann seine Arme um meinen Rücken schlang. Leise und sanft flüsterte ich in sein Ohr:"Du hast recht. Lass uns warten."

Es war hart für mich zu warten, aber er hatte es so gewollt und auch ich hatte nichts dagegen. Jeden Tag fieberte ich dem Tag entgegen, an dem wir Ruhe haben würden. Für uns.

Dann, endlich, war er mein.


End file.
